fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Roar Evolution
Bloody Roar Evolution is an up-coming reboot of Hudson Soft's series Bloody Roar. This is the first game in the Bloody Roar series since Bloody Roar 4 in 2003 which is about 12 years. The game was made available of the Nintendo eShop, Xbox Live, and Playstation Network, and Steam for free and two fighters. Three additional fighters were included within the Launch Season but can be purchased and downloaded for $3.99 Konami has stated that they will release new fighters on a seasonal basis - noting the popularity and success of the Killer Instinct reboot. Konami was quick to indicate that this is not a direct sequel to Bloody Roar 4 but a reboot to the series and was clear that characters many appear differently than how they were in past games. =Story= Each season contains a continuation of the story with each character contributing to that season in an important way. While future characters may not be included in current seasons, their back stories may or may not be tied in with previous events in prior seasons. Season Launch Story The world is wrapped in a bloody conflict between the United Nations and the Independent Nation of Zoanthropia or INZ. Zoanthropes are a near-human race of beings who, despite their outward human appearance, are able to change and alter their form and abilities to that of an animal such as a wolf or a tiger. Each individual possesses a unique animal form. Zoanthropia is comprised of these beings in an attempt to create a sovereign nation. A dark and troubled history of enslavement, discrimination, and bloodshed has proceeded this conflict for decades thus prompting a movement to create a nation only for Zoanthropes. While the world and United Nations were open to such an agreement; diplomacy went sour when the peaceful INZ began to radicalize and began to carve a huge chunk of South America for themselves. This led the UN declaring all out war against INZ thus resulting in the "Zoanthropian War". Season Launch Epilogue The events during the Zoanthropian War saw the complete annihilation of the complete Zoantrhopian Royal Family by it's head of the Royal Military, Azazel in a bid to overthrow the regime and grab power for himself. The United Nations, after heavy losses from the Zoantrhopian War disbanded itself due to it's inability to resolve the conflict. With little left to stand against the INZ, countries such as Brazil and Argentina began to fall as the INZ began a bloody annexation of the countries around it as well as abroad. To fight the approaching tide of the INZ, a new paramilitary force was founded and backed by the remnants of the United Nations. This paramilitary force is called the "United Zoanthropian Front" or UZF which was dedicated to bringing peace to the world by eliminating the INZ and establishing a balance between the human world and Zoanthropian world. Thus began a battle between Zoanthropes over a future between domination of humankind versus integrating peacefully with them. Season 2 Story With the Royal Family of the INZ assassinated by the Azazel and the dissolution of the UN; total war begins to break out between the countries as they try to claim territories and land. In the wake off the UN dissolution, the UZF forms which is dedicated to fostering relationships between humans and Zoanthropes and opposes the aggressive measures the INZ has taken. The leader of the UZF is Yugo Ogami who was previously working within the INZ as a double gent for the UN. 6 months after the assassination and new fighters enter into the global arena. =Gameplay= Bloody Roar Evolution brings much of the previous formula from the previous Blood Roar games and improves on them. The game remains a 3D fighter with fully interact-able stages and environments. Characters have a number of attacks available that change depending on which mode they are currently in: Standard Attacks Standard Attacks are attacks that are inputted by a button command which results in an attacking animation. They can strong together for combos as well. Human Skills Human Skills are attacks that are available only for the Human Form of the the character. While some characters uses punches and kicks; others use weapons such as knives. Beast Skills Beast Skills are attacks that are available only for the Beast Form of the character which utilizes bestial aspects of that character such as claws, fangs, and tails. Basic Basic Attack is an attack input that comprises of a single attack button press. They can be chained for further combos. Combo String After initiating basic attack, players can string them by repeatedly pressing the attack button. Tilting the control stick up, back, down, or forward when pressing the attack button can change it into an entirely new attack. Strong Attack A strong attack is a charged up attack that can break through defenses and launch players away. They take some time to charge up which leaves the players character momentarily vulnerable to attack. Upon launching the attack, it adds invincible frames to the character thus allowing them to land the attack. Aerial Attack Aerial Attacks are attacks that can be performed in midair at different heights. Players can perform these attacks will jumping straight up, jumping forward, or jumping backward. Throw Throws are grappling attacks that allows the player to grab a hold of the opponent and perform a throwing attack. Air Throws While considered to be an aerial attack, Air Throws causes the player to take the opponent and to throw them down while in midair. Partial Beast Mode In addition, players also have access to the Partial Beast Transformation. These are stronger attacks that are utilized in human form where the character can transform a particular part of his or her body to use for attacks. This includes transforming a hand into a claw or teeth into jaws. They take away from the Beast Gauge but will not full deplete it. Beast Mode As mentioned before, players have access to a Beast Form. They can do this by filling up their Beast Gauge. This gives players several new attacks, combos, and abilities. The Beast Gauge will slowly deplete itself but players can decrease the speed by performing successful attacks and utilizing beast moves. Besides Beast Skills, players can also utilize Beast Breakers. These are powerful attacks that deliver multiple hits of damage. They serve as ultra attacks within the game. An Evo Trait allows for the player to have access to two passive abilities that are attributed to the player during the match when accessing Beast Mode. Evolved Beast Mode Evolved Beast Mode replaced Hyper Beast Mode from the previous games. Unlike in the previous games, it drastically alters the players appearance compared to the Beast Mode; becoming more feral and animal-like that previously. In addition, several new attacks are attributed to that character as well as new Beast Breakers that differs from the regular Beast Mode. These tend to be more destructive than the regular Beast Breakers. When activated, it can also be sustained for a limited amount of time before it expires and renders the player unable to activate either Partial, Beast, or Evolved until the cool down expires. Evolved Instincts Evolved Instincts are "palettes" that be chosen prior to a match. Every character has three of them with the first one being the default. These effect the characters mechanics and gameplay. For example, choosing Yugo the Wolf's "Lone Wolf" evolved instinct causes all of his stats to be balanced out but the evolved instinct "Pack Leader" causes Yugo to have more weight and power to his attacks and speed to his dashes at the cost of his defense and guard breaking capabilities. The other two must be unlocked through various challenges. It is possible to turn off this feature prior to starting a match and keep it turned off. In this case, it resorts to the starting default evolved instinct. Evolved Relic An evolved relic is a new feature that can be utilized prior to the start of a match. Each character can have one of six Evolved Relics which adds an additional feature to their attacks; both in Human, Partial Beast, Beast, and Evolved Beast form. For example, giving Yugo the Wolf the Fire Claw relic causes his attacks to deal fire damage and burn opponents during a duration of time. Normally, Yugo deals Lunar Damage that does more damage during night time stages and while in Beast Mode. These can be be turned off prior to the start of a match and continued to be turned off afterward. =Characters= There are 5 confirmed characters available at the launch of the game with Yugo and Pantera included upon download. Jenny, Long, and Genbu are available for $3.99 for download at the time of launch. Further characters will be released through a seasonal schedule to players and can be purchased on the Nintendo eShop, XBox Live, Playstation Network, or Steam. Pricing for each character has yet to be released. As of Season 1, two returning characters have been announced: Alice the Rabbit and Bakuryu the Mole. Season Launch Returning 'Yugo Ogami (Yugo the Wolf)' Yugo is a special agent for the INZ, Yugo has been attributed to many of war crimes and atrocities during the war. A wanted man by the UN and considered a high level terrorist, Yugo is a mysterious and dangerous individual. His codename is Yugo the Wolf and, much like his code name, can transform into a dark gray wolf which enhances his abilities and gives him the killing edge in attacking his opponents. A ruthless killer with a nasty reputation, he is considered a Grade S criminal by the UN military forces. As of the events of the Season Launch epilogue, Yugo Ogami has been revealed as a double agent of the UN who had been working within the INZ. Now the leader of the United Zoantrhope Front, he opposes the aggressive stance of the INZ and is building up a force strong enough to push them back. 'Jenny Burtory (Jenny the Bat)' Jenny Burtory is an international spy for hire that is currently working with the UN security forces in their battle against the INZ though her motives and reasoning are veiled by her cool demeanor. Her Beast Form is that of a bat which allows her to effortlessly fly through the air and is virtually invisible at night. Her assignment, handed down by her contact within the UN, tasked her with finding and eliminating the INZ agent, Yugo Ogami. Knowing the enemy she is about to face and the rumors about his ability as a fighter; she prepares herself for what she believe to be her last act on the final stage. After being kidnapped by the INZ, she has been largely brainwashed and now works as a spy master for the INZ. She still retains her calm demeanor but she is more ruthless than before. 'Long Shin (Long the Tiger)' Long the Tiger is an infamous assassin who had previously worked for a crime syndicate which eventually floundered with on the on set of the war. Looking for a place to exercise and utilize his abilities, he found employment by a mysterious individual simply titled "He". His employer provides his targets; regardless of which position they take within the war. He doesn't question who and why the targets where chosen but performs the job without fail. His next assignment is the Royal Family of the INZ. Having been disposed by his employer, Long searches for the mystical "He" after surviving an attack by one his men, a youth in a mask. He will fight against anyone who will seek to stop him from his goals and even willing to sacrifice innocents to achieve what he seeks. New Fighters 'Pantera Medina (Pantera the Panther)' Pantera the Panther is a revolutionary fighter devoted to bringing the power of governing the Zoanthropia back to the people and wresting control away from ruling power. His military force, the Sons of the Beast, seeks to topple the INZ's Royal Family, those within position of power in the ruling bodies and expelling foreign UN forces. Born and raised in Brazil, he lost his homeland to the forceful annexation of INZ and felt this was an affront to his heritage and traditions. He seeks to bring justice and to bring the power back to the people. His Beast Form is a Black Panther and he utilizes his guerrilla skills and tactics - making him a deadly fighter both from afar and up close. After the coup within the INZ, Pantera witnessed the death of his family at the hands of Azazel. Pantera vows to destroy both Azazel and the INZ. However, devoid of his army and men, Pantera resigns himself to walk this road alone without his compatriots. 'Genbu (Genbu the Tortoise)' Genbu is the royal protector of the Royal Family and sworn shield of the family. He lives and serves to protect the Royal Family, the Royal Estate, and their interests. The passion he holds for his position is second to none and will gladly lay down his life in order to serve. He fully believes in the ideals of the Royal Family and, by extension, the INZ; regardless of what the country or the Royal Family has done. As a testament to his nature, his Beast Form is that of a giant tortoise and boasts high defensive stats that allows him to take punishment. Genbu somehow managed to escape the INZ after the death of the Royal Family. All he remembers his Azazel laughing at him as Genbu ran away. Angered and traumatized; he seeks revenge against Azazel and to ultimately sacrifice himself for being unable to protect the family. Season 1 Characters Returning 'Alice Tsukagami (Alice the Rabbit)' Alice Tsukagami is the childhood friend of Yugo Ogami since their days in the orphanage. Having grown up together, Alice felt they had an inseparable bond...or until Yugo left to join the INZ. Having joined the Zoanthrope branch of the Red Cross, Alice became very concerned for Yugo's well-being and refused to accept he had become a cold blooded killer. Desperate to know more, she journeys in search of her old friend to find out the truth. 'Bakuryu (Bakuryu the Mole)' An assassin working for the mysterious "He" who is currently assigned to kill the previous assassin, Long the Tiger. Bakuryu doesn't remember anything of his past and find comfort in killing and blood. Having failed to kill Long, he searches for the ex-assassin but, as he does, continues to regain lost memories with his interactions with the other fighters - something he hates. New Fighters 'Steve Jayman (Steve the Hammerhead)' Steve is an enforcer working for the Tylon Corporation; a bio-genetic conglomerate focusing on the study of Zoanthropes and their relationship with humans. Known for his no-nonsense attitude and deadly silence; he performs his work his precision and professionalism. He seems to be searching for something that the corporation desperately needs...or someone. =Stages= Every character has his or her own home stage that can be chosen after choosing a character. In Arcade and Story Mode, the stage is based on who the player is fighting while in Vs, Tournament, and Online modes as well as Training allows for the 1st player to choose the stage or whoever decided on which character to use first. Every stage of focused on a particular area but several parts of the stage can be interacted with which can open up new areas during the battle. Each stage has a day and night time which is randomized when selected. Every stage also has weather conditions such as: *Sunny *Cloudy *Rainy *Windy *Snowy *Stormy *Foggy However, each stage may only have two or three of those conditions. Players can choose in the Rules section which stages can become available to be selected which is especially helpful in Tournament Mode. Unlike in previous games, there isn't a ring out system and though there is a certain boundary that players are unable to cross. At this point, they are slightly repelled backwards without any health penalty. List Of Stages Season Launch *2nd St. Warehouse (Yugo): This area is as an abandoned warehouse. It looks to be unused as there is trash, paper, and debris strew about the floor as well as dust which is kicked up when anyone moves. Some of the windows are broken which shed in light during the day time or moonlight during the night time. *Midlight Cathedral (Jenny): This stage is fought inside a cathedral that is lit up with candles while, unseen, an organ plays an eerie music. It looks as if the cathedral is currently in use but there doesn't seem to be a soul inside. The stage is only lit by the candles; even during the daytime though it is significantly brighter than. *Golden Tiger Pavilion (Long): An island shrine located in the middle of a tranquil garden. Cranes can be seen in the background while fish jumps out of the pond. The fight is fought within the shrine itself and, as the name suggests, is made of gold with tiger heads adorning the pillars. *Sons of Beast HQ (Pantera): A stage set within the jungle. It is a grass and dirt area surrounded by soldier tents, jeeps, ammo and arms stockpiles, and Sons of the Beast soldiers. Helicopters will also move about in the air in the background. At times, jeeps full of freedom fighters will pull in and they will jump out to watch the match. *Royal Family Estate (Genbu): This stage is fought on the dais leading up to the Royal Family Estate. Search lights pinpoints on the fighters and armed soldiers can be seen in the background - there sights trained in on the fighters. Sirens can also be heard in the background. Season 1 *Hospital Rooftop (Alice): A rooftop located on top of hospital within a city. At certain portions during the match, a Life Flight helicopter will arrive kicking up wind and hospital personnel arrives to take the injured patient into the hospital. Afterwards, the helicopter will leave and circle about in the background for a time. *Seaside Cavern Hideaway (Bakuryu): A seaside cavern that is dark and dank but lit with various candles. It appears occupied (presumably by Bakuryu). At times, the ocean will crash against the walls; slightly flooding portions of the stage. *Night on the Docks (Steve): A dillapitated port full of potentially illegal contraband and ships that look barely seaworthy. This stage is unique as it does not have a day version but only at night. =Modes= Story Mode This mode follows through the story of one of the characters selected which, when completed, provides a detailed ending for that character. The mode consists of 6 matches and can be accessed even if all of the fighters were not purchased. The final bosses serves as the 6th match. Players can adjust the difficulty between: Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard Primal. Players can also adjust the number of rounds between 2 to 4 and whether there is a time limit or not. Arcade Mode This mode resembles Arcade Modes from previous games and resembles the story mode minus the character openings, cut scenes, and endings. Players can adjust the difficulty between: Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard Primal. Players can also adjust the number of rounds between 2 to 4 and whether there is a time limit or not. VS Mode The mode features a two player match versus a human or computer player. Players can also adjust the number of rounds between 2 and 5 as well as if there will be a time limit or not. Tournament Mode This mode allows players to create, save, and load custom made tournament rules and preferences. This allows players to create individualized tournaments and make it easy to set them up. Tournament Mode allows up to 2 to 40 players. Online Mode Online Mode allows players to connect to the internet and compete in a 1 vs 1 match against other players. The matchmaking is based on location in order to reduce lag. A player can host a match and another player can join in. The player who created the match is able to choose the rules such as number of rounds and time limit which is visible prior to selecting. It is also possible to invite players who you are Friends with. Online Rankings Updated along with Season 1 launch is Online Rankings which ranks players based on wins. Ranked players can be separated globally, regionally (continental), and by country. Training Mode Training Mode allows players to train against a computer player. They can switch on displays which broadcast the move used, the damage done, and the command input. Players can also access the characters move list. They can also choose to allow the Beast Gauge to be full throughout the session. Viewer This allows players to view characters in their human forms, beast forms, and evolved beast forms from 360 degree angles as well as zoomed out. It also allows players to view their color swaps and costumes. It also allows players to view any stage and choose to render a character invisible. Unlock certain areas of stage allows for them to be seen in the viewer. =Seasons= Launch Season The following is the content found in the Launch Season for Bloody Roar Evolution. Please note all stages come with the character when purchased. *Bloody Roar Evolution **Pricing: Free *Yugo the Wolf **Pricing: Free *Pantera the Panther **Pricing: Free *Jenny the Bat **Pricing: $3.99 *Long the Tiger **Pricing: $3.99 *Genbu the Tortoise **Pricing: $3.99 Season 1 The following content is included with Season 1 for Bloody Roar: Evolution. Please note all stages come with the character when purchased. *Updated Graphics **Pricing: Free *Balancing Issues **Pricing: Free *Online Rankings **Pricing: Free *Alice the Rabbit **Pricing: $3.99 *Bakuryu the Mole **Pricing: $3.99 *Steve the Hammerhead **Pricing: $3.99 Development After Bloody Roar 4 and the subsequent closing of Hudson Soft, the series future seemed dark until Konami Digital Entertainment merged with Hudson Soft in 2012 and acquired Hudson Soft's intellectual properties. Plans were made in 2013 to release Bloody Roar Evolution has a launch title for the Xbox One and the Playstation 4 as well as release for the Wii U but development was ceased and resources were focused elsewhere. Several years later, the project was picked up after the developers noted fans desired a reboot the series. The developers wanted to change the game though and decided that the idea of "evolution" was needed in order to really make the game interesting. It was at this point that it was decided for the game to be released in seasons which new fighters in each season. According to Konami, "We felt this best represented the evolution we were going for. Each season can be seen as a step up in the evolutionary change. The characters and story doesn't only evolve every season but so does the game play and mechanics." It has been confirmed that the story will progress with every season released. It was also decided to allow for a sort of customization by allowing players to choose how a character is played as. Konami stated "We saw this incorporated in Mortal Kombat X and we wanted to apply this within Bloody Roar. It makes sense as animals have many instincts and behaviors that differentiates themselves from one another. We wanted to portray this in the game." While the studio has yet to comment on how many seasons there will be; they did announce that Season 1 has started development and will be out sooner then expected. Season 1 Trailer With the wrap up that was the Season Launch, Bloody Roar and it's fans began to gear up for the first year of the game, Season One. To herald the coming of the next season, Konami revealed on the website a trailer showcasing the content of the Season Launch. It showed Yugo, Jenny, Long, Pantera, and Genbu all in their human and beast forms with the official artwork standing out in front of characters. The it showed the various game modes as well as online game play from the game. The Season 1 trailer then cuts in with a member of the head of the project stating that they were happy with the numbers that the Season Launch brought it and were actively creating content that transcends that of the season launch. He said that players can expect to see more characters, more interactive stages, enhanced modes, tweaked game play, updated visuals, and much more in the next season. The member then states that each Season One character will be released individually and the the next character is due to arrive in a short time so to please watch out for him. =Voice List= =Trivia= Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Bloody Roar Category:LostSynth Category:LostSynth Productions Games